


If you love me let me go.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	If you love me let me go.

Pietro had to admit.  
The guy with the arrows had been.. not bad to look at exactly.

''Pietro?''

His sister Wanda had been touching his arm and he hadn't realized. 

''Mm?''

''Are you alright?''

''Of course, I'm always alright.'' A cocky smile spread over the silver haired man's lips.

''You're thinking about that Archer,aren't you?'' 

She blinked at him. Of course she had always known her brother was gay. It was obvious.

''..What are you talking about?''

''I saw your face when he bested you.''  
She teased, a small smile going over her lips. 

{more coming soon }


End file.
